The Death Eaters in Disguise
by caz914
Summary: About the marauder......NOT SLASH!!!!!!...........lots of murder--i mean oops!
1. IntroMarried life is great!

**~Death Eaters In Disguise~**

****

Disclaimer: I never owned HP and I never will.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter One: Intro/Married Life is Great**

****

It was a usual morning at Godrics Hollow. Lily Potter had just gotten married the man of her dreams, James Potter. She took into account of the events that had happened that last week. The wedding was arranged, and everything seemed to be perfect. The wedding had taken place on October 2nd, and James had given her one of the best wedding presents possible: a house of her own. 

She had always disliked the muggles that she had to put up with all of her life: her sisters and brothers. They seemed to not care for witchcraft, especially Petunia. Her mother and father had been so proud that there was a witch in the family, but Petunia cared nothing for it at all. That's why Lily had been so happy James had bought them a house.

Lily had just found out that she was pregnant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~     

Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, was been born on July 31. 

As James walked into the kitchen on a usual August morning, Lily thought to herself, "Oh, I am so lucky to have married the man that I did! He is simply wonderful." She then greeted him with a "good morning."

James Potter smiled in return, and thought to himself "I am so lucky to have married the woman that I did. She is incredible." He walked over and gave Lily a kiss. She went along with it, and hugged him. 

James conjured himself up a cup of coffee, and Lily tea. Then he made her a hearty breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. The talked while they ate, and discussed the matter of Harry.

"James," Lily said, "Where is Harry?"

James looked up. "He's sleeping. Why?"

"I was just making sure."

"Oh."

A knock sounded on the door, and James again looked surprised. "I'm not expecting company, are you?" he asked his wife.

"No," she replied. "I thought we got all that was possible a few weeks ago!" (Harry had been born only a few weeks ago).

James shrugged, and got up to answer the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please Review and read the next chapter! I hope I left you in suspense. 

****

****

****

****

****


	2. Two very strange visitors

**Chapter Two: Two very strange visitors**

****

When James opened the door, he was in shock. Standing there was Petunia, Lily's sister, and Vernon, her husband. "What the..." were all the words James could find to say.

"Hello!" said Petunia warmly. James was still in shock. First of all, Petunia _never_ greeted anyone warmly, especially her sister or her sister's husband. 

"Are you an alien?" cried James. "Lily! Come here! Quick!"

"What?" she called, coming from the kitchen. Her jaw dropped as soon as she saw who was at the door.

"Petunia? What the **** are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd pay my dear sister and her husband a visit!" She continued smiling.

"D'ya think she's under the Imperious Curse, and she has to be nice?" whispered Lily to James.

"That's what it looks like."

James straightened up. "Well come in then," he said rather stiffly.

"Wonderful!" cried Vernon. "Let's all have a cup 'o tea then!"

Lily bustled in the house to make some tea, and swept the breakfast dishes into the sink. 

"What flavour, Petunia?" Lily asked rather sourly.

"Oh! Do you have green mint tea? That's my favourite!"

Lily turned from the cupboard and gave her a sharp look. "Petunia, you _hate_ green mint tea. What is wrong with you two today? For one thing, you're being nice. For another, you are not acting like yourselves and you_ hate_ me Petunia, remember?"

Petunia just continued smiling happily. "I've decided to turn over a new leaf! Don't you like my idea?"

"Yeah, like I'm supposed to believe that," Lily snorted.  

"Oh, I have to phone Greg and tell him I won't be home for awhile. I left him with the babysitter." Petunia pulled out a bright pink cellular phone.

"Who's Greg?" 

"My son, of course!" Petunia listened for a dial tone. "This blasted phone's battery must be low. Do you have a phone I could use, Lily?"

"First of all, we're magical people, you're muggles, and we don't have phones. Second, that cell phone doesn't work because there's too much magic in the air here." Lily took the tea off the stove, and conjured it into cups.

"Oh yes I forgot how silly of me," Petunia continued smiling as if she had just won a million dollars on some game show on TV. She tucked her cell phone into her purse and sipped some tea.

Lily sat at the table and gave James a frightened look. He patted her hand, and forced a smile on his face. There was a very strained silence. Then---

"It's time," Vernon whispered to Petunia, and they both nodded. 

"_Stupefy!_"

Lily and James fell backwards onto the floor of the kitchen, stunned. Vernon and Petunia took up the bodies, and apparated with them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. One dead and gone

**Chapter Three: One dead and gone**

****

****

"_Ennervate_."

"Wh--what's going on?" Lily asked groggily as she sat up on a cold, stone floor.

Two cloaked figures came towards them. One was Wormtail.

"P-Peter? I don't believe it! Y-you- all this time you were a Death Eater and I never knew!" James looked ready to cry.

"I guess some people aren't as smart as others." Wormtail smirked at him. "Maybe if you woulda paid more attention to things, like your friends, instead of Lily, I would be on your side."

"What happened to Vernon and Petunia?"

"I was Vernon," Wormtail answered. "We used Polyjuice Potion so we could capture you and bring you right where we wanted you." He smiled evilly.

"Then who was Petunia?" Lily asked coldly.

Wormtail's smile widened, but he didn't speak. Then he said:

"It was Sirius."

James exploded. "WHAT!? I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT SIRIUS IS A DEATH EATER?!"

"Well," came a familiar voice from the shadows "you'd better start believing because I'm here." Sirius stepped out of the shadows, in a long black cloak.

"Sirius? What is going on here? Is this some kind of a trick?"

"No trick, James," Sirius said, grinning. "I wanted all the marauders to be together before one takes his last breath." 

Lupin came hurrying down the hall. "What did I miss? Have you killed him yet--oops." Sirius and Wormtail glared at him.

"You weren't supposed to give it away, knucklehead! But since you have..._Avada Kedavara!"_Sirius's voice echoed off the stone walls. There was a blinding flash of green light, and James hit the floor.

"NO!" Lily screamed. She started to sob into his chest.

Footsteps again came down the hall. Voldemort appeared there, and smiled evilly. 

"Darn, I missed all the fun. Well, there's still the boy. Where is the boy?"

They all looked at their feet. "Umm...well...I..." Black stuttered.

"Answer me! _Imperio!_"

Black's head snapped up. "My Lord, I forgot him at the house."

"Why were you so careless? _Crucio!_" Voldemort looked outraged. Black withered in pain on the floor.

"My Lord, it was an accident!" Wormtail cried. "Forgive us, please my Lord! Forgive us all!"

"Fool of a boy! The whole point of going to the house was to get the boy!" He looked at Lupin. "Go there now and get him so he has his share of fun! Surely he wouldn't want to miss out on it."

"Yes my Lord," murmured Lupin as he apparated to Godrics Hollow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. another dead and gone

**Chapter Four: Another Dead and Gone**

****

Lupin stepped back through the dungeon door carrying a bundle of blankets. "Here you are my Lord," he said as he handed the bundle to Voldemort.

"Thank you, Remus. Be assured that you will be well rewarded," Voldemort's voice came from the hood of the cloak.

"NO! PLEASE! NOT MY SON! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Lily cried. "PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST DON'T HURT HARRY! NOT MY SON! TAKE ME! TAKE ME!"

"Well," said Voldemort thoughtfully, "I suppose I could make a trade, the mother for son." He paused. "What do you think, Death Eaters?"

"But my Lord," Wormtail said, "we would have no use for a child. What would we do with it?"

"That is to be discussed after Lily dies! Perhaps..." Voldemort thought. He suddenly got an evil smile on his face. "I'll tell you my plans after Lily is destroyed."

Lily continued sobbing into James. "Please, just don't let Harry get hurt! Please!"

"I have an alternative," said Voldemort. "You could work for me as a Death Eater, Lily, that is, if you don't want to die."

Lily thought for a minute, then knew if her son ever found out she was a Death Eater...she shuddered. She'd rather be dead any day than be a Death Eater. "No! Kill me! I would rather be dead that a Death Eater!"

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to kill anyone else today," Voldemort said, "but since you've refused my kind offer, I guess I have no choice." He raised his wand. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

Lily too fell dead to the cold stone floor. Voldemort laughed. "Two down, one to go. Now, gather 'round Death Eaters, and listen to my brilliant plan."

"We are going to sell Harry to the Dementors. He will live out his life in Azkaban, and when he reaches the age of thirteen, the Dementors will perform a Dementor's Kiss on him. Got it?"

"Yes my Lord," came three voices. 

"Well?" snarled Voldemort. "What are you waiting for? Take him to the Dementors!"

Sirius picked up the bundle and the other two followed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. one guilty death eater

**Chapter Five: One Guilty Death Eater**

****

The three of them walked through the dark forest. It was nearly midnight.

"There they are!" cried Wormtail. "The Dementors." he gave a shudder. "Those things creep me out."

"Shut up!" cried Sirius and Remus together. Little Harry turned in his blankets.

"Peter, if you're afraid, then you can stay here, and we'll tell Voldemort." Remus said.

"NO! He might kill me!" Wormtail whimpered. "Alright! I'll come!"

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  

An hour later, they apparated back to the dungeon. Voldemort was waiting there.

"Well?" he hissed. "What did you do with the beast?"

"We sold him to the Dementors, my Lord," said Sirius.

"Good, good." He smiled. "Oh, Remus, I promised you your reward." He thought and then raised his wand. 

Remus looked scared.

"You have been a good Death Eater, Remus. But I have one, one that is a traitor. One has been helping the good side. You can't ever lie to Voldemort, or keep things from him, for he always knows." He smiled. "Guess who that one is, Remus."

He looked pale, then muttered something inaudible. 

"Speak up, Remus, the others can't hear you," Voldemort taunted.

Voldemort waited, then said, "Well, I guess I'll have to tell them myself." He paused for a dramatic effect. "It is Remus Lupin, the Death Eater who is passing information to the good side. So, don't you all think he deserves some sort of punishment?"

Every Death Eater in the room nodded. 

"So why wait?" cried Voldemort, plunged his hand into his robes, and cried "_Avada Kedavra!"_ at Remus.

Remus fell dead to the stone floor. 

"Wormtail, Sirius, go take these bodies and bury them. Then come back here." Voldemort ordered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. the real delivery

**Chapter Six: The real delivery/ The end**

****

Wormtail and Sirius disposed of the bodies, then walked back up to the dungeon.

"Sirius, come here." Voldemort said once they were back inside.

"Yes, my Lord?" 

"What did you do with Harry?"

"Gave him to the Dementors."

"No you didn't. They have just informed me that they haven't seen anyone at all this night."

"But my Lord..."

"_Imperio!_What did you do with Harry?" Voldemort snarled.

"I put him in a tree my Lord so he wouldn't have to live out his life in Azkaban for nothing."

"Did the others see you do this?"

"No my Lord, I put them under the Imperious Curse and made them believe that I had sold him."

"I see. Wormtail!" Voldemort raged.

"Yes my Lord?" he said scurrying over.

"Go fetch Harry, and take him to the Dementors."

"I thought that's where he already was," said Wormtail.

"No Sirius put him in a tree. Go get him! Now!"

"Yes my Lord."

Wormtail hurried once again through the forest, looking for Harry. He had very poor eyesight, and decided he would never find him like this. "_Accio Harry Potter!"_

Harry came zooming from a nearby tree and into Wormtail's arms.

"C'mon you," Wormtail muttered as he took them to the Dementors.

**Back at the dungeon**

****

"Sirius, I hate unloyal Death Eaters that is why you must now die. _Avada Kedavra!"_

Another body hit the floor for the fourth time that day.

Wormtail walked in. 

"Wormtail, dispose of his body immediately."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Did you deliver Harry this time?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now dispose of the body."

Wormtail disposed of Sirius's body, and walked back up to the dungeon for the fourth time that night.

"Wormtail, I'm in need of someone to torture." Voldemort said. "Go fetch me a muggle who would be suitable for torture."

"Yes my Lord."

And Wormtail set out on another adventure, hoping to please his master when he got back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****


End file.
